Oogie Boogie
Oogie Boogie, is a character from the Kingdom Hearts games. Oogie Boogie was the main villain in The Nightmare Before Christmas(1993). Oogie Boogie is a large sack of bugs. He is second-in-command of Halloween Town, after Jack Skellington. In The Nightmare Before Christmas, Oogie Boogie attempted to get rid of Santa Claus, because Christmas had replaced Oogie's holiday: Bug Day. It may be guessed that Oogie Boogie is the manifestation of the Boogey Man. In all of the Kingdom Hearts games, Oogie Boogie is the boss of Halloween Town. In Kingdom Hearts In Kingdom Hearts, Oogie Boogie, under the inspiration of Maleficent, stole the artificial heart from Doctor Finkelstein. He ate it, hoping to control the Heartless. However, they did not heed his call. Out of anger and revenge, Oogie Boogie attacked Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jack Skellington in his deathbed of a casino beneath his house. This ended up in failure when the Heartless, thinking the artificial heart was real, consumed him. During the fight, Oogie attacked with various bladed traps, such as buzzsaws and spinning floor blades, located in his casino, as well as several pairs of exploding dice. Succumbing to the powers of darkness (just as Jafar had), Oogie Boogie took control over his entire house. Merging with it, he attacked Sora and his friends once more. Sora combated the house, and destroyed it (and Oogie Boogie) once and for all by destroying all the orbs of darkness covering him. In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Oogie Boogie appears as a figment of Sora's memories. He like in the original game, attempts to steal Jack's research project, in this case, the Memory Potion. Eventually he succeeded his plan. But fails again when he drank the potion and recalls back the memories where Sora defeated him. Card see:Oogie Boogie (Enemy Card) In Kingdom Hearts II In Kingdom Hearts II, Maleficent revived Oogie Boogie with the help of Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Sadly, Oogie Boogie suffered from short-term amnesia, and forgot all about Sora and the Keyblade. Under Maleficent's orders, Oogie Boogie captured Santa Claus in Christmas Town. He turned the present making machine into a Heartless making machine just before Sora and Jack discovered his location. Oogie Boogie once again battled against the heroes, and once again failed. This time, however, Donald squashed the last bug in Oogie's sack, preventing him from ever being revived. During the boss battle with him, he attacked the heroes with the dark gifts in his machine. Quotes Cinematics *"This is it? Nobody disrespects me! NOBODY!" *"Do I remember them? Ha! You're to much! I'll never forget what they did to me!... What was it they did to me?" *"Are you still here? Why don't you Oogie on back where you came from. You're crampin' my style!" '' *"''When I get my hands on... well, if I've got no hands..." *Captain Hook: "Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats!" Oogie: "You're no prize yourself! Ha ha ha!" Hook:"SHUT UP! During Battle *(after crying for a moment) "Party crashers! Wah!" * "I'll squash you flat!" * "That's right, away you go" * "You just try dodging this" * "I hope you like the Oogie gifts I picked out for you!" See Also *Oogie's Manor Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Disney characters Category: Bosses Category: Halloween Town